


Work Relations

by warpy



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Emetophilia, M/M, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpy/pseuds/warpy
Summary: a tiny fic about tieshipping i was compelled to write at 5am. because why notits pretty vanilla up until the last few paragraphs but warning for vommies





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is also part of my shitty Joy Corp au that me and few others treasure very dearly
> 
> p.s. tieshipping is good Consider It
> 
> p.p.s im very sorry

"Mmhh, that's good."

Fly bobbed his head against his boss's pubis, taking the length of his cock as far as he could without triggering his sensitive gag reflex. The man above him wove a hand into his greasy, unkempt hair. Fly began making a mental note to shower for the first time this month, but was cut off by the fingers in his hair tightening their grip, and forcing him into an uncomfortable rhythm.

"Ghh-hhkk--" Fly felt his esophagus tighten as the cock hit the back of his throat; he could feel his stomach threatening to revolt. He braced himself against his superior's thighs, digging his grimy nails into the fabric of the business slacks. His efforts to pull back were futile, as the fist in his hair held steadfast, firmly guiding him back and forth at a brutal pace.

"Doing alright down there?" Bernard's chuckle drew Fly out of his oxygen deprived trance. Fly rolled his eyes back to glare at him the best he could.

"Hhgh sh-shoking," Fly garbled around the dick in his mouth. With a reluctant sigh, Bernard slowed his forceful pace and resigned to halfheartedly rutting into his employee's mouth. How appreciative. Fly would have scoffed if he wasn't doing all he could to keep from puking onto his boss's trousers.

"Heh, sorry babe. Maybe I wouldn't have to be so forceful if you would pick up the pace a bit...?"

Fly huffed. Bastard. Hoping not to get his hair yanked again, he begrudgingly took up a more hurried pace (as much as cocksucking can be hurried, anyway).

"Thaaaaats better, yeaahhh..." Bernard heaved a relieved sigh, loosening his grip in Fly's hair. Fly squeezed his boss's thighs tightly as he forced himself back and forth, laving his tongue along the underside of the shaft in his mouth. He pulled himself back off the cock, a fine line of saliva connecting his swollen lips to the head in front of him. He pressed a sloppy kiss to the tip, running his tongue around the head, prompting a pleased groan from his employer. He plunged the dick back into his mouth, this time sucking his cheeks in as he took it to the back of his throat.

"F-fuck Frank, baby I'm gonna cum," Bernard hissed, gritting his teeth and tightly gripping Fly's hair in his fist. _Oh, again with the hair grabbing..._

Feeling his boss begin to rut into his mouth, Fly pushed back against Bernard's legs in an attempt to gain as much leverage as possible. 

"Oh, oh, oh oh fuuck--" Bucking his hips wildly, Bernard shoved the rest of his dick into Fly's mouth, spurting sporadically into his accountant's slick throat.  

"MMPH--" Fly tried to pull back, but it was too late. Hot vomit surged up his throat and into his mouth, splattering against his boss's cock and pants and down onto his shoes. Fly pulled himself off of Bernard's cock, coughing up wet drops of bile. A second wave of nausea hit him, and he vomited again, this time onto his own suit and pants, tears streaming down his cheeks as he heaved onto the cold linoleum. His knees ached from the hard floor. Fly sputtered out the remaining fluid in his throat, lungs aching for air as he hacked and emptied his guts in front of him. 

As Fly finished getting ill, the only sounds left in the room were that of Fly's haggard breathing and the fizzing sick settling on the floor. Bernard released his grip in Fly's dark hair. He cleared his throat, looking down at the disheveled scene before them.  
  
"Well damn."

 


End file.
